


The perfect plan

by venillafrappe, xenamoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, There's not enough RokuVen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venillafrappe/pseuds/venillafrappe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenamoi/pseuds/xenamoi
Summary: After months of having fallen for Ventus, and building up courage, this was Roxas's big moment: he would confess to his crush.He made a perfect plan, and nothing could possibly go wrong.Text: xenamoiIllustration: crea (venillafrappe)
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the rokuven event!

Roxas was nervous.

He checked, he double-checked everything. He went through the papers to once again confirm that everything needed was reserved, that the time was the right one, that he did not miss anything… He had done this numerous times, but he couldn’t stop that lingering feeling that he did something wrong. Light, messing this up would really be terrible. But, like every other time, his inspection showed that everything was perfectly in order.

Now it was just waiting for Ven. The agreed time was in roughly twenty minutes. The sun was already starting to set, its light starting to lose its white shine and go in warm tones… The view here would really end up being beautiful. Roxas was proud of his location choice. All the planning for today took time, and it was nice to see the fruits of his efforts.

And he’d be here soon, so that they can watch this together… merely thinking about his friend made Roxas’s heart beat faster. Love was truly a strange spell. And this night would be a very special night. The culmination of everything. A moment of truth.

Roxas remembered the first time they met. It was… well, during the war. Just a glance, at first: there were other, more pressing matters. But, if only for an instant, a flurry of thoughts went through his mind. Lea had warned him that there was a guy named Ventus who looked exactly like he did, but… it’s one thing to be  _ told _ there is someone that looks exactly like you, it’s another thing to  _ see _ such a person. It seemed a bit like an exaggeration when Lea told it, but here clearly it was  _ real _ . They were really  _ identical _ .

And, well, when you’re Roxas, this awakens some fears. He had already struggled with his identity in the past… and now it seemed like he was just a copy? Thankfully, in the battle they had right after that, it was clearly visible that Ven was his own person, completely separate. His fears really had no reason to be.

Still. That initial incident, their identical appearance, this all left a lingering curiosity within Roxas. This made him want to approach Ventus after the war, to get to know him better. So that’s what he did! They spent some time together. He was a bit busy, since he resumed his training to become a Keyblade Master, but he was really approachable, and it was easy to get to hang out with him during his free time.

And the more they spent time together… the more it struck Roxas.

Ventus was  _ radiant _ .

Observing Ven made Roxas feel more and more…  _ sick _ . He was watching someone who had the same body that he had, but instead of being himself, he was just… better. Someone Roxas would want to be.

He wasn’t a broken mess, confused about everything and ignorant of the simplest matters, and who was a bit too closed on himself at times. No, he was someone outgoing, confident, always full of energy, and so friendly with everyone.

A bit like Sora, when you thought about it. That same ability to easily bond and make friends. Maybe Ven was less someone who’d instantly create links and be connected with everyone and everything, but still, the resemblances were striking. That doesn’t mean they were the same: one of the things Roxas noticed was that Ven seemed less… dense than his Other. Well, he was a bit older apparently. Although Roxas was told that actually Ventus didn’t remember much about his past, and only had a few years worth of memories; that trait would put it closer to himself actually.

What else did he see back then… Ah, yes. Ven was someone who knew how to have fun, who often was silly. But, despite that appearance, he could very easily display a surprisingly mature side, and then go back to his more carefree self when appropriate, seemingly without any difficulty in the transition. When he thought about it, that part of Ven reminded Roxas of Lea.

Oh, and also he learned a bit about Ventus’s past. He was a Keyblade Wielder in training, a proper one, back when the safety of the worlds was still safeguarded by a proper order, back before everything ran amok. Spending time with him allowed to see all that experience, that legacy behind. Really, when Roxas thought about it… it was all a bit crushing. All he could see was the person he could never be, in his own body, mocking him. It was too much.

One day, he snapped, and stopped hanging out with Ven. He actively avoided him. He kinda… avoided everyone, to be perfectly honest. He was feeling terrible, and had no idea how to deal with it.

Of course, this made everyone super worried, Ven first of all. Apparently, he saw Lea at that time to try to understand what was going on. He was starting to get to know Roxas, to make a new good friend, and suddenly, without any warnings, said new friend disappeared. He had really feared to have done something wrong, to have driven Roxas away. Truly, he had done nothing wrong… but he couldn’t have known back then. Nor could have Lea, who too didn’t know what happened to Roxas and couldn’t help.

That didn’t stop Ven, however. He kept pressing forward, he kept searching, he kept trying to understand. He wasn’t giving up on a new friend that easily. And one day… light, Roxas was a total mess when Ventus found him. The fact he was feeling terrible was completely impossible to hide. He didn’t even have the energy to acknowledge the newcomer, or run away. He was just there, sitting on the ground, contracted in a sort of ball.

And that’s when Ven… immediately reached Roxas, and hugged him very tight. This took Roxas completely by surprise. Thoughts were racing all over his head. What did he do to deserve this? He was a broken mess. Why was he being comforted? By the person he wronged most nonetheless. Why was an angel extending to him his warm embrace? If only this could go on forever…

Yeah, at that point, with this kind of thoughts, he couldn’t hide it to himself anymore. He had fallen in love with Ventus. This was… something very new for Roxas, and he didn’t really know how to handle it. He kinda became a big mess afterwards.

Roxas still wasn’t confident with resuming hanging out with Ven after all of that. The inner feelings that he was broken, that he would just hinder were still somewhere inside, refusing to let go. But Ven would have none of it, and always took the initiative, always ensured they were spending time together. And, as a part of Roxas really wanted this to happen, he didn’t really protest, and let everything be.

And from that point, everyone started to tease Roxas on his crush on Ventus. Not that he told anyone! But everyone still figured it out, because it was that obvious. He was really another person with Ven. Thinking back about it, it was a bit ridiculous. Always sappy, always sweaty, always blushing… often panicking, never being able to control that heartbeat that was always way too fast.

And Ventus, in all of this? Well, he seemed completely oblivious, despite everyone else figuring it out. Or was it that he didn’t want to hurt his feelings…? In any case, he kept being pretty nice to Roxas the whole time they spent together, always very patient, always very caring. Roxas finally started to relax a bit around Ven, to be more himself. He finally started to stop thinking about how he didn’t belong and to truly  _ enjoy _ the time they spent together.

Afterwards… well, it was a bit embarrassing to think back about it. He was still very new about this stuff, and it was possible he did some, well, bad flirt attempts? It was better not to think much about it. Especially since Ven didn’t seem to mind? Did he even realize what Roxas was trying to do? Truly a mystery.

One thing that made everything harder for Roxas is that Ven was being physically affectionate with him. Roxas knew exactly why! It was to make Roxas feel safe and welcome, to get him to stop thinking about all the horrible thoughts that could plague his mind sometimes. To improve his mood, simply! But, well, it was hard for him to not completely  _ panic _ each time he was being hugged… or even just touched, really.

And Ventus had that habit of getting  _ really _ close, and each time it happened, Roxas couldn’t help but just desire to  _ kiss _ that face, especially when Ven was doing that stupid beautiful laugh…

Ah, well. The last thing Roxas wanted to do was to cross a boundary he wasn’t meant to. He’d never do anything unless he was absolutely certain Ven wanted it too. That did  _ not _ mean that things weren’t hard sometimes. They were! He had all these things bottled inside, and although he was now feeling comfortable around Ven, he didn’t have the confidence to go further and take initiative…

In the end, he didn’t end up needing it. One day, Roxas noticed Ven being sad. And not just, “oh I have a bad day” sad. It was something that seemed... deep. And really it shocked Roxas’s poor mind back then: it was a bit hard to conceive that always cheerful Ventus could have really deep problems within him… One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to idly stand by and watch his friend suffer like this. Some kind of protective instinct kicked in.

And from that point, Roxas started to be much more proactive. He was planning things. He was taking the initiative. He made sure that, him here, each and every day would provide something great to Ven. They were now doing a lot of things together, and that time really felt so... natural.

And his feelings kept growing, obviously. At one point, it started to be too much to still be contained. He would explode or something. Still in that spirit of taking the initiative, he decided to do a bold move: planning something big and great to do together, and confessing at the end of it. After all, it needed to get out. And they had started to get close enough that, if Ven didn’t start to reciprocate his feelings by now, he would likely never do so.

Here he was now, in that world he had carefully chosen, for the big night. Ven would arrive any moment now. In fact, he could now perceive his glider in the sky, getting closer and closer, until the one riding it jumped down, dismissed it, and removed his armor.

Roxas’s heart skipped a beat.

Ven really looked stunning in that suit. Sure, it was a simple black suit, and he had  _ asked _ that he comes dressed formally for what he had planned, but… wait. Had he chosen the exact same one that Roxas was currently wearing? They did buy it together one day because it looked nice, but he didn’t know he’d choose  _ that one _ for today. Well, it’s true that they didn’t have a plethora of suits. He should have been prepared, really.

He took a hold of himself, and proceeded to greet his guest.

“Hey Ven! Ready?” he asked.

“Hi Rox! Of course I am”, an excited Ventus answered. “Where do we go?”

“Where do we  _ go _ ? Just watch,” said Roxas, gesturing on his right.

Both boys turned towards the direction Roxas had pointed towards. And the view was… breathtaking. The mountains at a distance were being enveloped with the red aura projected by the setting sun. The canyons, which were closer, had pleasant crimson tones that were making an already superb view even more magnificent. And, between two peaks at the horizon, the star itself greeted them, in all its beauty.

The two blonds spent a few minutes simply looking, unable to do anything else, stunned by the sight. It was Ven who broke the silence first.

“So, what is the fancy dressing for then? Did you want us to look nice when we’d meet Mr. Sun?”

“Oh, shut up,” answered Roxas, voice both slightly annoyed and amused. “This is only the first step of the night. There’s other stuff awaiting us afterwards.”

“I know, I know, I’m only teasing,” replied a Ven who was clearly enjoying himself.

The two teens now grew silent to keep enjoying the moment while it lasted. The red became darker, and was slowly receding into the blue.

And it was at that moment that Ven let out a small yell in surprise, much to Roxas’s satisfaction. Indeed, an helicopter was now over their heads, and eventually got closer to the earth, a ladder being offered.

“After you,” stated Roxas.

Ventus was totally beaming, clearly enjoying the surprise, and climbed without hesitation, his friend closely following him. Once aboard, the main attraction changed from being “enjoying a beautiful sunset from a stunning location” to “seeing great landscapes from above basking in the light of dusk”. Still incredible, to summarize. The memories they would make from this would last a lifetime. So far, everything went perfectly as Roxas had planned it, like a well-made machine going towards its intended destination.

And speaking of destinations… the one of the helicopter itself would soon be reached. After they had enjoyed a long and awesome time of flying, first above the rocky terrain they were located in, then above a forest, the sea was soon in sight (although now hard to distinguish as the night itself really began), as well as a gigantic city on its shore.

They landed in an airport not far from the massive urban area, and then took a car that was waiting for them at their arrival.

“Wow, you even hired a chauffeur and all?” asked a surprised Ventus. ”I know you said you wanted us to do something big together, but man, all that stuff feels like it’s the biggest day of your life or something.”

At that observation from Ven, Roxas became quite flustered, and unable to answer.

“Heh, sorry Rox, I didn’t mean to say you’re doing something wrong or anything! I’m really enjoying it, don’t worry. I’m just wondering what suddenly made you decide to do something on that scale, that’s all.”

Ven then looked through his window. “I’m sure the sight of this city can be quite impressive, but with the night, even with the lights everywhere, everything kinda feels… black and samey, you know what I mean? Maybe we should have come here earlier?”

“Nope,” was Roxas’s only answer, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Everything was going according to his plan, after all.

They eventually arrived at the bottom of a massive silver tower.

“Okay, I take back the city being totally boring, this is really something!”

“This is called, well, the Silver Tower,” explained Roxas. “It’s quite the attraction of the city: it’s actually renowned in the whole world that we’re in!”

“Really? Cool! I guess the plan is to ride to the top?”

“You got it.”

And ride to the top they did. Well, the highest part available to tourists, at the very least. There, they approached the balcony… and what on the ground had been a boring sight of vague dark shapes had become a wonderful view of a vast city, full of various lights. The blackness was still pretty important, seeing the architecture and the night, but here it was graceful. Enhancing, not destroying.

“Roxas…”

The one with that name turned around, and saw Ven… nearly overwhelmed. It was like he was overflowing with happiness. Roxas felt a warmth within his heart: everything was really going as he planned… no, this was beyond his expectations. What a truly amazing moment.

“I…” continued Ven. He paused a bit, then pursued, his voice now more teasing.

“Well, I still don’t get why you made us come dressed that way.”

“Oh,  _ shut up _ ,” answered Roxas while elbowing his friend.

They both laughed. Ah, truly, nothing seemed like it could be better.

_ Except things  _ actually could _ be better… _

Roxas chased away that thought. Now was not the time. Now was the time to enjoy their moment at the Silver Tower.

It too, however, eventually came to an end: not without creating unforgettable experiences, of course. Another car was waiting for them, ready to drive them to the final destination of the day: a restaurant.

And what a restaurant it was! Not only was the food absolutely divine, but there also was an orchestra there, playing music while the clients enjoyed their food. Obviously, the attention of the two teens wasn’t always on it, because they spent ample time talking to each other. Still, this was a really nice addition to the experience. So nice, in fact, that even after being done, they stayed a bit to listen.

The night was truly going according to Roxas’s design. The plan kept going forward, and now was about to reach its apotheosis.

The piece they were listening to ended. The lights dimmed a bit, while the musicians were reorganizing themselves for the next one. Now was the perfect time. The culmination.

“Ventus…”

Said blond was dragged out of his thoughts and suddenly gave his full attention. And looking at him like that… all of Roxas’s courage withered, and he just looked away, blushing.

“Yes?” answered Ven, curious, but his eyes displaying a caring patience.

No. No. Everything was perfect, everything was going according to the meticulously planned design of his, and now he was going to mess everything up  _ because he couldn’t spit it out? _

“...is something the matter?” asked Ventus.

Ugh. And of course, he probably was being an open book at the moment, his turmoil being plainly displayed on his face. Now - now was the time! Now was the time! Why didn’t it want to come? Why was Roxas so scared?

Pure anger and frustration surfaced, and menaced to explode: so then, naturally, Roxas started to evacuate.

“Why?” he said. “Why is nothing ever going the way I want when it truly matters? I had planned everything, I had everything, everything was perfect, my plan did everything I wanted it to do… and now, despite this, I’m just stuck here. Why? Is it really so hard to just state feelings?”

Roxas then noticed that Ventus seemed to… have frozen. He rethought about what he had just said and -

Well, this  _ definitively _ wasn’t the best way to confess. At least he had gotten it out? In the worst possible way, ruining the plan he had spent so much time building…

_ Ugh. _

And seconds and seconds passed, but Ven didn’t do anything, stayed frozen. Roxas… was really so naive to think that he would have reciprocated his feelings. What an idiot. Did he really imagine…

_ Why did I even think someone could love the broken mess that I am? _

He started to cry. His world was shattered. He didn’t even really perceive his surroundings anymore, he didn’t even really realize where he was anymore. All that was left was him and the burning feeling in his chest.

He then felt a warm embrace around him. Of course. Of course Ven wouldn’t let him like that, would come to comfort him. He hanged tight to his friend, sobbing even harder, crying until it was all gone.

After what felt like an eternity, the tears finally stopped rolling and started to dry. He started to feel again his surroundings, his thoughts started to form themselves again, he felt Ven’s arms slip away.

And then, he felt his chin being lifted up, and lips being pressed against his.

_ What just happened? _

Roxas… had strictly no idea of what was happening, of how to interpret the situation, and just looked at Ventus like a sort of zombie.

Ven laughed, and tears started to form themselves in his eyes.

“I’m - I’m so sorry, Roxas. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize - light, this went on for quite a while - and I let you that way, hurting for no reason - I’m really sorry…”

Apologies came out by the dozen out of the blond’s mouth, and the more it went on, the more it simply became a semi-incoherent babble. Background noise.

Roxas couldn’t take it anymore. He threw himself at the love of his life, and kissed him passionately. Ventus was clearly surprised at first, but then happily accepted this new development, and rolled with it.

You know, sometimes, things don’t need to go according to plan to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read that fic!
> 
> Do not forget to check crea's social media, as they have provided that wonderful illustration!
> 
> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/venillafrappe>  
> Instagram: <https://www.instagram.com/crealarity/?r=nametag>
> 
> And if you want to check my own social media...
> 
> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/_xenamoi>


End file.
